1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an apparatus for color interpolation using an adjustable threshold, more specifically to an apparatus, which is employed in an image processing system, for color interpolation using an adjustable threshold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's development of multimedia apparatuses makes it possible to perform complicated image processing. This complicated image processing necessarily needs color interpolation.
Typically, the color interpolation creates new color information from pre-existing color information when the standard method of image signal is converted.
Since the color interpolation generates a new component, which is not included in the present pixel by using other components of the periphery of the pixel, a noise having a zipper shape may occur at an area (e.g. edge or boundary) where there are a lot of high frequencies.
To remove this noise, many prior arts have been disclosed. These prior arts, however, apply the same process to all images after the system is completed to be structured. Accordingly, the process is not varied depending on each image. That is, it causes waste of the system efficiency because at least the same noise removing process must be also applied to the image having less noise.
The conventional image processing system, the color interpolation also applies the same process to all images after the system is completed to be structured, which the process is not varied depending on each image.